


UNI-LIFE: SEASON ONE

by texasfriar



Series: UNI LIFE (A GMW AU) [1]
Category: Girl Meets World, UNI-LIFE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Comedy-Drama, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, M/M, New York, Screenplay/Script Format, University, gmw, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfriar/pseuds/texasfriar
Summary: Inspired by the GMW AU AMBITION created by esther0103 and quincywillows, Uni Life follows the lives of 6 young adults adjusting to living on their own for university, while figuring out their purpose in life.Finally on her own and at the end of her gap year, Riley Matthews enrolls  again to New York City University with dreams of becoming a journalist. Unbeknownst to her, her new roommates - and her next door neighbors  are her former best friends - Maya Hart and Isadora 'Smarkle' Santos, Farkle Minkus, Zay Babineaux, and ex-boyfriend Lucas Friar. The six of them have not spoken, for almost two years and gone their separate ways. The series explores the trials and tribulations of these characters as they face what university life has to offer.
Relationships: Asher Garcia/Dylan Orlando, Eric Matthews & Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus & Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Maya Hart, Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World), Lucas Friar & Asher Garcia, Lucas Friar & Asher Garcia & Dylan Orlando, Lucas Friar & Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Isadora Smackle, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Isadora Smackle, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews/Isadora Smackle, Riley Matthews & Elliot Matthews, Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Riley Matthews & Isadora Smackle, Riley Matthews/Asher Garcia
Series: UNI LIFE (A GMW AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069553
Kudos: 6





	1. Meet the Characters, Episode Listings

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 1 INSTRUMENTAL [SOUNDTRACK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4PsPviMhHTO2CE0eUlCXVr)

Hello, Welcome to UNI LIFE!

This is heavily inspired by the GMW AU 'AMBITION,' I highly recommend the fanfic! I suck at writing in 'normal fanfic' style, so this is kinda up my ally. I wanted to write a GMW au to add more depth and complexity to the characters of one my favorite childhood shows. I've been getting some of my instagram friends from my editing account- **rucasmarkle** to be my beta readers and help me create a decent fanfic. Obviously this isn't going the amazing masterpiece like AMBITION and other gmw aus but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**MAIN CAST:**

Riley Victoria Matthews: a student at New York University studying to become a writer, then switch her major to journalism. She is very insecure about herself and tries to hide herself, despite this, Riley is an optimist always looking for the good in people. Riley is also very vocal about her opinions, also being an activist. She loves books is considered to be a hopeless romantic, has an obsession with purple cats. 

    * Major: Bachelor of Arts 
    * Career goal: Journalist
    * Part-Time Job: sales clerk in a local bookstore.



Lucas Nathanael Friar: a student at Cornell University, studying to become a veterinarian, after he helped give birth to a baby horse in Texas. Riley’s ex-boyfriend, from freshman to senior year of high school. He used to live with his mother, but lives near to be with him. Lucas is known to have anger issues, and never had an opportunity to make amends with his past mistakes when he was in high school. He is sometimes anti-social, always bickers with Maya, and also feels like he is responsible for the group’s crazy decisions. 

    * Major: Bachelor of Veterinary of Science
    * Career goal: Veterinarian 
    * Part-Time Job: waiter at Nighthawk Diner



Maya Penelope Hart: a student at New York University studying art. At first wanting to be an artist, travelling to Europe to study, but choosing to stay in New York to be with her mother, Katy. Maya is an ambitious young woman, who wants to succeed and provide for her mother. In the past, Maya has had a rebellious streak however Riley was always there to keep her from doing something dangerous. She also had feelings for Lucas during middle school, that returned in high school when Riley and Lucas began dating- but began to have strong feelings for Riley as well.

    * Major: Bachelor of Fine Arts
    * Career Goal: Artist 
    * Part-Time job: waitress at Nighthawk Diner



Farkle Alexander Minkus: a student at Columbia University studying Business. Farkle has had a passion for the sciences, however, got into Business for the sack of his father. He has a rivalry with Isadora Santos, who is in the same courses Farkle is in. Farkle is very also ambitious, in his career paths as he will be part of his father’s company one day. Despite having a rich family and his father paying for his post-secondary, Farkle still tries to find his independence...owning his own apartment paid for by his parents' money.

    * Major: Bachelor of Arts in Business 
    * Career Goal: CEO of Minkus International
    * Part-Time job: N/A



Isadora “Smackle” Maria Santos: a student at Columbia University studying Business and is Farkle’s nemesis. She used to date Farkle in high school, constantly flirting with Lucas. Isadora was diagnosed with Asperger’s Syndrome, which made it difficult to connect with others sometimes. She is very much like Farkle.

    * Major: Bachelor of Arts in Business
    * Career Goal: Starting her own business, by herself
    * Part-Time job: retail sales associate at Demolition



Isaiah “Zay” Babineaux: Lucas’s best friend and roommate, he is currently taking a break from school, unsure of what he wants. Zay has always experimented with different things to express his creative side. However he knows his talents might not help his survive the real world filled with people like him that get nowhere. 

  * Major: To Be Determined
  * Career Goal: To Be Determined
  * Part-Time Job: Fast food Worker



* * *

**RECURRING CAST:**

Evelyn Rand: the landlord of the rundown apartment, the group lives in. She gets annoyed by all of them, especially Farkle Minkus. MAINLY FARKLE MINKUS

Asher Garica: One of Lucas’s friends from Texas who is in the same class as Riley’s. While Riley takes an interest in, starting a new friendship. Majoring in Journalism with Riley.

Dylan Orlando: One of Lucas’s old friends who roommate’s with Asher, who also becomes friends with Riley. Majoring in film in NYCU. 

Elliot Feeny Matthews: Riley’s older brother who lives with their Uncle Eric. Studying Law just like his mother.

Eric Matthews: Riley and Elliot’s Uncle. Who works as a counselor/ teacher at the group's old school.

Jack Hunter (guest season 1, season 2): Eric’s former roommate. Shawn’s half brother. He is a lawyer for Rand. 

* * *

**CLASSMATES OF THE MAIN 6:** just like the main 6, their classmates/friends live in the Rand’s Apartment Complex.

Yindra Alvarez: a classmate/ friend of Riley, studying women’s studies.

Nigel Aquino: a classmate of Farkle and Isadora, studying Finance

Jade Taylor: One of Lucas’s classmates, also studying Veterinary 

“Yogi”: Lucas’s classmate studying to be a nurse. Darby’s boyfriend.

Clarissa Reyes: Riley’s classmate/ friend studying international relations 

Haley Williams: a classmate/ friend of Maya, studying Art History.

Sarah Clarke: a classmate/ friend of Maya, studying theater 

Darby Walker: a classmate of Riley, studying English

Dave Marshall: a guy who lives in and has a part-time job as the handyman for Rand’s Apartment.

Jeff Davidson: a classmate of Lucas studying in Biology

* * *

**SEASON 1 EPISODES:**

**1x01: Long time, No See (Pilot)**

Finally on her own, Riley Matthews moves into her new apartment and discovers her old high school friends live in the same apartment complex- they haven’t talked in a year. And things goes how you think friends who left off on a bad note go.

**1x02: Women Aren’t Your Maids**

Lucas and Zay have been relying on the girls to meet their basic needs, and might be anonymous to Isadora and Maya. Both Isadora and Maya go on “strike” and get revenge on Lucas and Zay. Riley attempts to create middle ground with them. Farkle takes in the pleasure of being ‘independent’ 

**1x03: On Campus**

Maya tries to impress her art class, especially her Professor. Lucas asks Isadora and Farkle help on improving his work ethic to keep up with his classes, resulting in a competition between the 2. Riley adjusts to her classes, and meets a new friend. Zay is just chilling.

**1x04: The Nightmare Before Christmas**

It’s October 31th, HALLOWEEN!! And after that we’ll be preparing for christmas!! Riley goes to a Halloween Party with a couple of her classmates, which concerns both Lucas and Maya- so they secretly follow her to keep an eye on her. Farkle, Isadora, and Zay attempt to investigate an apartment 419- abandoned for years.

**1x05: Plumbing Trouble**

When the apartment plumbing turns to shit...literally when the water is replaced with sewage. Someone clogged the pipes so much that no one knows who did it, the only suspects are the people who live on the 3rd floor. Riley and Isadora work together on the case. Riley calls in for help.

  
  
**1x06: F***king Exams**

Exams week is on the way causing pressure and anxiety within the gang. Riley and Lucas study together. Farkle starts to break because of his expectations. Riley’s birthday is that week, and Lucas wants to celebrate. 

**1x07: Home for the Holidays...kinda**

The gang celebrates Christmas with their families, only for things to get complicated. Lucas gets an unexpected surprise from some old friends, Riley and Elliot become suspicious of their parents’ odd behaviour. Maya meets an uninvited guest, Farkle gets undermined by his siblings. 

**1x08: What The Hell Happened?**

The day after New year’s eve, the gang couldn’t remember what happened the night before, realizing Riley is missing, their place is trashed, and Rand is pissed than ever before. They attempt to retrace their night, while also thinking about their future.

**1x09: Spring Awakening**

Riley, Asher, and Dylan begin to hang out more, while Lucas' feelings for Riley begin to resurface. Farkle’s living expenses become too much, resulting in a tough decision. Maya has an opportunity of a lifetime, to fulfil her art dreams. Isadora asks Lucas for advice. 

**1x10: The Day Before Senior Year**

The episode alternates between present and past- a blackout in the apartment and the summer before their senior year- that reveals the events that strained the gang’s relationship. Conversations between the gang potentially tries to bring them closer.

**1x11: Crossroads**

Farkle decides to make the right decision. Riley ignores Lucas, resulting in him seeking help from an unlikely source. Maya and Isadora talk about potential career opportunities, and about love. Zay takes the next step.

**1x12: It’s Better This Way...I Hope**

Preparing for her trip to London, Maya has to settle a few things before she can go. Zay and Lucas welcome a new roommate. Riley settles with a matter. It’s the start to a new beginning for the gang.


	2. 1x01: Long Time, No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PILOT: Finally on her own, Riley Matthews moves into her new apartment and discovers her old high school friends live in the same apartment complex- they haven’t talked in a year. And things goes how you think friends who left off on a bad note go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 1 INSTRUMENTAL [SOUNDTRACK](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4PsPviMhHTO2CE0eUlCXVr)

**INT. MATTHEWS APARTMENT- EMPTY BEDROOM- DAY:**

A few boxes surround the now empty bedroom, everything has been packed away-stored in the correctly labeled boxes, all taped shut-except for one on the bay window- the camera slowly zooms in on what’s inside the unlabeled box. It’s a group photo- six teenagers, at a party having the time of their lives. The box is immediately closed shut by 2 hands. RILEY MATTHEWS (19) begins to taped it shut, ripping the duct tape with a pair of kitchen scissors. She’s wearing a knee length purple dress with pink flower patterns , over a light blue jean jacket. She looks around her old room- what’s left is her bay window and a mattress. Her expression fills her with uncertainty. Anxious even. It was her safe place, every good memory she had was in this room. 

All of her fears are pushed aside, she smiles and grabs a sharpie writing something on the front of the box. Then carries the box, and for the last time she leaves her room. 

**INT. MATTHEWS APARTMENT- HALLWAY- DAY:**

Exiting her room, she enters the hallway. As she walks through the hall, we see a family photo of THE MATTHEWS FAMILY. Her two parents are behind her, and two of her brothers between her. They look happy, it’s perfect. 

**INT. MATTHEWS APARTMENT- DAY:**

Her parents and brother are there to say goodbye, they’re not as emotional that you expected- but those emotional sobbing and not wanting her to leave, happened last night. She hugs her mother TOPANGA MATTHEWS (early 40’s), who tells her daughter she is so proud of her. She reassures her brother AUGGIE MATTHEWS (11), of her departure. 

> **RILEY:** [placing the box on the ground, meeting him at his eye level]: I love you, Augs and a bonus you can have my bed, I promise I’ll visit you as much as I can. 

Auggie smiles, as a few tears stream down. He hugs her, and Riley kisses his forehead. She stands up, grabs her last box, and heads to the door. Her father CORY MATTHEWS (early 40’s), is waiting for her. Both have a similar expression on their faces...uncertainty. He opens the door as the family leaves the apartment together.

**EXT. MATTHEW’S APARTMENT BUILDING- DAY:**

Cory asks Riley if she has everything in her car, and knows the address to her new apartment complex. Much to Riley’s annoyance. 

> **CORY:** Are you sure you have everything, sweetie. Laptop?
> 
> **RILEY:** Yes
> 
> **CORY:** Your books? Your clothes? Your university stuff?
> 
> **RILEY:** All in the car, labelled ‘books,’ ‘closet,’ and ‘university stuff’ in bold letters.
> 
> **CORY:** Ok but you’re not living on campus, rent will be-
> 
> **RILEY:** [eye rolls] Expensive? Yeah I’m living with two other people, [a beat] hopefully we share the rent. And it’s literally a 20 min drive 40-ish minutes if I take the subway. 
> 
> **CORY:** Okay, Okay but you need to-
> 
> **RILEY:** Be careful with spending, I’ve saved up a lot of money this year and you did pay for my tuition. [looks at him] it’s all taken care of. [a beat] I’ll be fine.

Riley seems pretty prepared for this change, something that worries her father. He tells her she's leaving the nest at a pretty young age, and at 19 making these ‘adult decisions’ are risky. Opening her car door, placing the box on her passenger seat. She turns to her dad. 

> **RILEY:** Didn’t you and mom get married at 18 or something? I think moving out isn’t that huge. 

Yeah. She’s got a point there Cory. So much so, Topanga chuckled to herself. Riley knows what her dad is doing- she isn’t the only Matthews kid to leave the nest for university. At least they had a warning this time. Cory smiles, knowing how sure his daughter is about the move, she really wants to do this- he couldn’t be more prouder of his baby girl. The two hug. It’s the perfect father-daughter moment. There’s no turning back now, she has spent most of the summer with her family-as it’s going to be her last; now she has to spend 2 weeks to prepare for Uni.

The moment of truth, Riley gets in her car and starts the engine, her family is there on the sidewalk waving goodbye. She waves back. Before driving off she connects her phone to her speakers, pressing play. The camera pans to the box from earlier labelled “memories.” 

* * *

**YOUR INSTRUMENTAL CUE- buzz cut by lovelytheband:**

Taking a deep breath, Riley begins to drive off looking at her family in the rear-view mirror. She’s really doing this. She’s not the only one.

**INT. GROCERY STORE- DAY:**

A shopping cart filled with cheap frozen foods- that are easy to cook- is being pushed by LUCAS FRIAR (20). He is checking out a list of items off of his shopping list, making sure he and his roommate don’t starve to death. His outfit for grocery shopping isn’t as presentable as Riley’s, Lucas is just wearing a blue t-shirt black basketball shorts, and long black socks. And to be quite honest, Lucas is still an attractive guy. 

Compared to our first look at Riley, Lucas isn’t as anxious or scared about what the future holds. He knows what he wants, all he has to do is take action on his present, and that means spending money so he can pay his student loans. He turns to find his roommate, nowhere to be found- where the hell is he?

> **LUCAS:** Zay? 

The whole grocery store is packed, however he sees ZAY BABINEAUX (19) with his bright tie-dye button short-sleeved shirt over a striped tank top. walking in his direction, with a handful of free samples, canned tomatoes, bag spices, pasta, loaf of bread, and $7 worth of ground beef. Zay doesn’t really care about the future as much as Lucas- he wants to do his own thing, and that will come soon...hopefully

Lucas looked at the stuff his best friend got… before Lucas could say anything Zay cutted him off. 

> **ZAY:** I got inspired, there’s more to life than frozen pizza!

Lucas looked unimpressed but let it out. As they continued shopping.

**INT/ EXT. MOVING CAR- DAY [DRIVING]:**

A similar car like Riley’s, is shown filled with boxes too- just not filling up that much space. In the passenger seat, MAYA HART (20) is sketching on her sketchbook, while her mother KATY HART (mid 30’s) is in the driver’s seat. Wearing a white Van Gogh’s Starry Night and Hokusai’s Great Wave, and jean shorts. 

It’s shown that Maya is a truly talented artist, her sketches of faces look realistic yet stylized, there is emotion displayed, and her voice as an artist speaks volumes. There’s smeared graphite lead around the face, aggressive strokes on the shading (especially the eyes); and uncannily the face looks like her. 

Even though New York has amazing art programs, there’s other opportunities for her like- Paris Rome, Vienna, Germany, or Ireland (it’s an artist’s dream to study at those places.)- so why didn’t she? 

**INT. RAND’S APARTMENT COMPLEX- STAIRCASE -DAY**

_But you like my long hair…_

As the song continues to it’s chorus, we see ISADORA “SMACKLE” SANTOS (19) carrying boxes, with her significant gold and black headphones. She has this whole Allison Argent/ Kira Yukinmura look to her, wearing a white collar button up shirt with small embroidered black stars, black jeans and ankle boots. 

But what’s more stunning is her hair, it’s messy and cut to her shoulders. Isadora looks like a different person- but she still has her significant glasses. After a long morning of carrying boxes, she finally opens the door to her new home. 

**_Apartment 317_ **

As she closes the door, another one opens

_In the summer of the buzz-_

**EXT. MINKUS APARTMENT- DAY:**

Cut to, TWO BELLHOPPERS open the front doors for FARKLE MINKUS (19), and the LIMO DRIVER opens the back door for him. Compared to the rest of the group we’ve seen so far, Farkle is the one that stands out the most- he’s wearing a suit and tie- he looks professional, his hair even gelled in place. 

**INT. LIMO- DAY:**

As Farkle enters the limo, preparing to leave the Financial District.

He opens his phone to check the time, the background is him and Isadora- with much longer hair wearing a red long sleeve with a bright blue dress. Which is a huge contrast to the Isadora we first saw. Farkle has a wholesome smile on his face, when seeing the photo.

> **LIMO DRIVER:** Where to, sir?
> 
> **FARKLE:** [looks ups] Rand’s Apartment Complex. 

The Limo driver nods, and starts driving. While Farkle takes a deep breath in and out. 

**INT. GROCERY STORE- CHECKOUT- DAY:**

Lucas and Zay are finishing up their weekly trip to the grocery store, Lucas is placing everything they brought in plastic bags, and Zay is placing them in their cart. Teamwork. 

The CASHIER tells them their total, $119.54 and how they like to pay. Lucas looks at his phone seeing Zay had e-transferred him $60. Lucas smiled a bit, turning to Zay who winks at him. Zay will always have Lucas’s back and vice versa. 

He then paid with his phone that contains his credit card _...APPROVED!_ The two of them grab the receipt and leave.

**INT. APARTMENT 317- DAY:**

Isadora is the only person that has arrived, she’s waiting for her two other roommates- who she has never met in person before. She looks around at her empty apartment, she smiles and places her last box next to the other boxes she carried earlier. She might just take a new long shower

_It’s only a feeling until you make it more than that…_

**EXT. RAND’S APARTMENT COMPLEX- DAY:**

Finally arriving at her new place, Riley looks up at the apartment complex. There is a huge welcome sign near the entrance to the parking lot. It isn't a palace or a mansion, the apartment looked rundown, and questionable- but it was cheap, it might not be like _Friends_ , Riley will manage. 

Riley got out of her car and headed to the main office, to get her house key. As she left, Lucas parked his car next to hers. Both Lucas and Zay open the car doors, with Zay carrying their groceries, struggling. For a moment, Lucas looked at Riley’s car- it looks familiar to him. 

> **ZAY:** {struggling]: Lucas? A little help please.
> 
> **LUCAS** : Oh yeah, sorry. [grabbing some of the groceries from Zay.]

As they leave, Riley emerges with some signed paperwork and her new house key. She opens her front door to get the box she was carrying earlier and another box (she knows she has a long day of unpacking coming). Once she closes her car door, she heads to the front door as someone is about to enter.

> **RILEY:** [running, in a panic] excuse me, sir!! Please hold the door!! 

DYLAN ORLANDO (20) turned around, to notice a crazed psycho with 2 large boxes running towards him. Be like a gentleman, he opened the door tipping his imaginative hat.

Once she got to the entrance, she was out of breath before climbing 3 more flights of stairs. As she took a moment, she turned to Dylan thanking him. 

> **DYLAN:** [with a smile] no problem, [chuckled] 
> 
> **RILEY:** Nice meeting you, stranger! 

It seems she’s too nice. Riley climbed up the stairs, however with 2 large boxes her vision was blocked. Dylan looked in horror as someone going down the stairs- looking at his phone- was about to collide into Riley.

> **DYLAN:** ASHER! LOOK OUT OF THE GIRL WITH THE-!!

ASHER GARICA (20) looked up from his phone, bumping into Riley, the boxes almost tipped over but Asher immediately grabs hold of the boxes making sure they didn’t fall. phew!

_And I think that you're falling falling for me too._

> **ASHER AND RILEY:** [in unison] I’m so sorry!

They looked at each other for a moment, then Riley continued up the stairs. Asher turned around Riley as left, then turned to Dylan. Was there something? Who knows.

**EXT. RAND’S APARTMENT COMPLEX- DAY:**

Maya came out of the main office, like Riley, she had her paperwork and house key. Her mom emptied most of Maya’s belongings out of the car. It wasn’t a lot, most of Maya’s important things- like her tablet, chromebook and previous sketchbooks are in her school bag, clothes are in the duffle bag, and the two boxes are her art supplies and other uni stuff. 

Her mom hugged her tightly, her baby girl living on her own! Katy reminds Maya that she is proud of her daughter. Maya gives a small smile.

> **KATY:** If you feel overwhelmed, scared or anything...just call me ok?
> 
> **MAYA:** [nods] I have to tell you something…[Katy looks confused but is listening] 

However Maya hesitates, messing up her words. Until she speaks.

_Somethings you don’t know what you got until you see it leaving_

> **MAYA:** please take care of Ginger for me… try not to ‘accidentally’ forget to feed her-
> 
> **KATY:** [kisses Maya on her forehead] I will. Good luck, honey! 

_It’s the summer of the buzzcut_

Maya smiled again, and entered the front door, looking at her mom one last time. Her smile disappears as she enters, was it the stuff she said that made her upset? Just as Maya enters, a limo appears, Farkle takes a deep breath as he holds his house key. 

**INT. RAND’S APARTMENT COMPLEX- 3RD FLOOR HALLWAY- DAY:**

Riley runs from Apartment 317- her new home- to her new next door neighbor- Apartment 318. She seems to be in a panic, knocking on their door like she’s running away from a serial killer. Finally someone opens the door, to Riley’s surprise. 

> **RILEY:** Lucas? 

Lucas is at the door, shocked as well- clearly the two met before...because they dated- oof! This is gonna be awkward. 

> **LUCAS:** Riley what are you-
> 
> **RILEY:** Isadora!! The bathroom is locked, and the tub is overflowing! She’s LOCKED IN!!
> 
> **ZAY:** [off screen] wait? Smackle is here too!! [camera pans to Zay eating a cookie] hey Riley! Long time no see!

Lucas grins but Riley scoffs and rolls her eyes, she enters the apartment, grabbing their arms and dragging them both to her apartment. Both Lucas and Zay are confused in what’s happening. 

**INT. APARTMENT 317- HALLWAY- DAY:**

Riley released her grip from Lucas and Zay, as the floor appeared flowing with water. She askes Lucas to kick down the door. Lucas hesitates for a second. 

> **RILEY:** Lucas, she’s gonna drown!! 
> 
> **LUCAS** [bewildered] Riley, Smackle isn’t gonna drown, I’m not kicking the door down.
> 
> **ISADORA:** [off screen] Okay Lucas would you mind preparing my meals, doing my assignments, and taking my exams while I live in this bathroom drenched in water with a towel as a dress?! I’m sure you can handle Columbia, with your small ass brain!! 

Damn. That was harsh! Lucas looked offended, again shocked. However he listened to the girls and kicked the door. Surprise surprise, it opened! Zay quickly walked toward the bathroom, turning off the faucet- since he has lived in this complex for over 2 years now, he knows how to turn it off. Everyone exhaled, however, there was an awkward silence as the song ends. It’s clear they haven’t spoken in a year (2 even). It’s clear their friendship didn’t end on good terms. And it’s more evident so when Maya walks in the room, 

> **MAYA:** [looking at Zay] What-[then at Isadora] the- [then at Lucas in a more angry tone]- actual [looks at Riley the same tone when she looked at Lucas}-FUCK?! 

So that went well. Maya drops everything on the floor, jaw drop! We zone into her boxes, labelled **_UNI and LIFE’s work_ **, respectfully. Everything is a mess but that’s

* * *

**UNI-LIFE**

* * *

**INT. APARTMENT 317- DAY:**

Isadora gets changed from her lovely towel dress to the clothes she was wearing before, while Riley, Lucas and Zay use towels to soak the wet floor. Maya on the other hand, just stood there, leaning against the wall- still contemplating the fact her old friends are her roommates and neighbors. 

The sound of the bathtub faucet is heard being fixed, turning out for a second then turned off- it works! And thanks to the help of part-time repairman DAVE MARSHALL (19), he was hired by the landlord because he was cheap- but he does his best. 

> **DAVE:** okay! Your faucet is fixed, I was gonna get some duct tape but I think it’s been fine. 

_Duct tape?_ Riley looks at him with confusion, she honestly is exhausted by the half day she has had. She wants to question this ‘handyman’s’ qualifications- or lack of any.

> **RILEY:** [realized] Oh thank goodness! Thank you so much! You did an amazing job! 

Dave smiles, and tells Riley, Maya and Isadora that the bill will be on their next month’s rent. Before he leaves, he takes a bow and says good day. Very dramatic if you think. Again the five of them look more uncomfortable than ever. Until Lucas breaks the silence.

> **LUCAS:** I guess welcome...It’s good to see you guys [mainly looking at Riley]

The feeling isn’t mutual, Riley, Maya, and Isadora look at him. As Zay ask the question, that’s been in his head. How the hell did they find the same apartment, Lucas and Zay live in.

> **MAYA:** [sarcastically] I didn’t know you own this apartment, Zay? It’s close to my school...and cheap. What rich idiot would live in a place like this? 

Yeah Maya’s got a point. What kind of rich kid would live in this place? Oh wait…

**INT. RAND’S APARTMENT COMPLEX- 4RD FLOOR HALLWAY- DAY:**

Farkle Minkus is one of these rich idiots, living in the Rand’s apartment complex. Outside of his new house- **_Apartment 419_ **. However it seems he can’t get in, his key doesn’t work. He slams his hand on the door, out of frustration. Farkle’s strength is equivalent to a small kid- he literally has bird bones. 

> **FARKLE:** Ouch! [holding his wrist] 

He’s been locked out for about 15 minutes, he sighs and decides to take manners in his own hand- he has to go to the main office. 

**INT. RAND’S APARTMENT COMPLEX- STAIRWAY- DAY:**

Riley is walking down the stairs going to the rest of her belongings, she also needs a break from everyone- especially Lucas and Maya. However someone stops her, she turns- it’s Zay- he asks if he can help with Riley’s unpacking. She greatly accepts. They walked down together, catching up on the past two years. How’s university? What is she majoring in? She’s studying at New York University, majoring in Journalism.

> **ZAY:** Oh NYU? Lucas is also ther- [realizing what he’s saying] oh my god-shit. Forget I said that, that was stupid.
> 
> **RILEY:** It’s okay. I’m not bothered. [sighs]
> 
> **ZAY:** [remembering] Oh no it's Cornell, not NYU [a beat] I'll shut up right now.

Riley tells Zay she took a half gap year during freshman year, then finished her extra credit courses this summer. So she’ll be a sophomore at NYU, majoring in journalism she ask Zay the same thing

> **ZAY:** I’ve been just going with the flow, I guess [a beat] see what the universe has to offer. [exhales] I don’t know yet.
> 
> **RILEY:** Sounds like something I would say [soft laugh]. But I totally get it [a beat] I changed my major from English to Journalism. You can take as many gap years until you figure it out…don’t worry about it.

Zay smiles. Grateful to hear Riley’s advice and optimism again. However he can’t take so many gaps years for that long. Riley and Zay finally exit the apartment to the parking lot as a groovy tune slowly emerges into the next scene.

* * *

**YOUR INSTRUMENTAL CUE- Sunny Days by Allen Stone**

**INT. APARTMENT 317- EMPTY BEDROOM- DAY:**

The song is very faint, coming through earphones. We see Maya enter in the first room she lays her eyes on, there’s a mattress against the wall and a window that gives off natural light- it looks like her old room, it’s perfect. 

_Man this must be heaven!_

It’s time to get to work! She places her boxes and backpack on the floor. She sits down as she opens her boxes- filled with her watercolours, acrylics, a couple of oil paints (comes in small tubes) paintbrushes, and sketchbooks. She smiles and this time, it’s genuine. 

_It ain’t all sunny days...it will take so much hate for my smile to fade._

Her unpacking can wait, right now the light on her window is the perfect reference for a light and shadow study. Maya takes out her new sketchbook and begins drawing. From her head she starts sketching out 2 faces, and she’s quite the artist- art is Maya’s way to cope with everything that just happened; it’s her way of being authentic and true to herself, but she hides its from others. What is she afraid of? 

The song progresses, as she continues to draw- one of the faces is herself and it almost looks just like her, it’s not realistic but it’s pretty clear it’s her. Maya finishes her basic sketch of herself, now it’s on the second face. She thinks about it for a bit, it’s someone important to her- besides her mother- she wants to be her muse. Her eyes light up, and as she’s about to start, Isadora interrupts. And the music begins to muffled and quieter- as Maya removes her earphones.

 _She loves me just right..._

> **ISADORA:** [off screen] What are you doing? 

Isadora looks at Maya, leaning against the frame of the doorway. Maya looks at Isadora, why is piss at her? 

> **MAYA:** I’m unpacking. What does it look like? 
> 
> **ISADORA:** [scoffs] When you’re drawing and secondly, It’s my room.
> 
> **MAYA:** Look Smackle, I’m already in this room, you should have come earlier if you wanted this room so much. [smiles]

Isadora rolls her eyes, and walks into Maya’s room- to the corner and in visible view a tower of boxes are presented. Maya looks at the tower of boxes, which is the same height as Isadora. 

> **MAYA:** How the hell did you put your shit over there?! It’s invisible!!
> 
> **ISADORA:** Maybe you should've paid more attention. 

Maya seemed affected by that statement, however, she grabbed her stuff and searched for a new room. Isadora Santos, doesn’t give a fuck. 

> **ISADORA:** oh and Hart. It’s Isadora [a beat] now close the door when you leave, please?

Maya looks at her again and goes searching for her new room. Inaudible sounds of complaining are coming from her, and it’s probably about Isadora. Unfazed, Isadora grabs one of her boxes and starts unpacking. 

**INT. RAND”S APARTMENT COMPLEX- MAIN OFFICE- DAY:**

Farkle is waiting in the main office, to get to the bottom of why his key isn’t working. It’s taking forever, he’s already annoyed. He hears his name being called by EVELYN RAND (early 60’s), wearing a fake fur scarf, colourful attire and a crazy hat. His first impression of Evelyn is she’s crazy. She asks him to come with her. Farkle follows. 

**INT. EVELYN’S OFFICE- DAY:**

Farkle sits down as Evelyn hands him a clipboard- it’s the information to confirm his apartment housing. 

> **FARKLE:** I’m sorry, I’m just here cause my key isn’t working.
> 
> **EVELYN:** Yes, however, I just need you to fill out the paperwork, Mr. Minkus. 
> 
> **FARKLE:** I don’t need to! My father filled out the paperwork and brought the apartment. My house key isn’t working and to be quite honest, [a beat] I’ve had a tiring day…

Um..Farkle you shouldn’t have said that. The ‘tiring day’ part really grins Evelyn’s gears, and at that moment- Farkle chose death. 

> **EVELYN:** Do you work a 9-5 job, Mr. Minkus? 
> 
> **FARKLE:** [hesitating at first] umm...no?!
> 
> **EVELYN:** Have you started your university courses?
> 
> **FARKLE:** [shugs] Not yet.
> 
> **EVELYN:** Then you haven't experienced a tiring day, Mr. Minkus.
> 
> **FARKLE:** I’m sorry?
> 
> **EVELYN:** [more of a passive-aggressive tone] Did you have to get more than 100 young adults adjusted and ready for their new living space? Because living on campus is too expensive and some just wanna gain [air quotes] ‘independance’? Do you own an apartment complex and you’re in charge of others’ safety if there is a break-in or a killing? And clearly you’re too privileged to understand what a tiring day is, since you clearly got your father to buy an apartment not worried about making enough money to pay rent. Just living the best life 
> 
> **FARKLE:** I don’t think you should talk to me like that. I don’t think your boss will….oh

Great, he made her more mad. Farkle is an idiot. Now embarrassed, Farkle apologized, avoiding eye contact with the landlord. 

> **EVELYN:** Now I’m just surprised a rich kid like you, decided to live here? It’s not a Five-star hotel. What school are you going to?
> 
> **FARKLE:** [continuing to avoid eye contact] Columbia.
> 
> **EVELYN:** and your major?
> 
> **FARKLE:** {more uncomfortable, sighs]...Business. 

Evelyn is in awe, a rich kid going to one of the best universities in the country. He must be smart, or his father just paid Columbia a shit load of money. Yet Farkle feels uncomfortable about his career pathway. And Evelyn sees this discomfort, but that doesn’t change the stuff Farkle said earlier. 

> **EVELYN:** Well, you key isn’t broken, so there’s nothing I can do. You might be on the wrong floor or something. 
> 
> **FARKLE:** But I’m at the right floor! I still can’t give in!
> 
> **EVELYN:** Well you are a genius, and a future business man-so trial and error Mr. Minkus. 

What a great start meeting the landlord, Minkus! Farkle sighs and leaves, he is a genius so why can’t he figure it out? 

> **RILEY:** [pre-lap] It’s just weird see Lucas again, you know? 

**EXT. RAND”S APARTMENT’S COMPLEX- PARKING LOT- DAY:**

Riley and Zay are in the parking lot, grabbing the last boxes from Riley’s car- she tells Zay that she hasn’t talked to him since they broke up, which was before senior year. And with seeing Maya as well, but living in the same apartment at the same university, it feels uncomfortable to her. Knowing she can’t ignore the two of them forever. 

> **RILEY:** like when I saw them, it just gave me flashbacks, you know? 
> 
> **ZAY:** like ptsd? 
> 
> **RILEY:** [shrugs] i guess, not really i didn’t know! It’s just weird! But I guess I’m overreacting.

**INT. RAND’S APARTMENT COMPLEX- STAIRWAY- DAY:**

> **ZAY:** I mean I totally get it, see you guys again was shocking. [a beat] and see how Lucas and Maya again must be hard for you, but that was high school. We were dumb in high school, like your dad used to say People Change People...even though- [stops himself].
> 
> **RILEY:** even though what? [a beat] Zay?
> 
> **ZAY:** I don’t wanna be rude, cause he is your dad...but he was a really shitty teacher...I’m sorry I shouldn't have said that!! That was-
> 
> **RILEY:** Zay it’s okay. He still is a shitty teacher. [laughes] i don’t know, it’s just I feel like Lucas still hates me for what happened...to us.

Zay looks at her, he understands what she’s talking about. He knows but, he doesn’t think Riley knows that he knows. 

> **ZAY:** Look, even though Lucas is a bit much sometimes [a beat] but I don’t think he hates you, he never did. I think a part of him  **still likes you** , even. But you broke up with him, so you don’t have to feel sorry about it. 

He’s got a point, Riley has spent the past two years working on herself- trying to get over Lucas, trying to be independent, trying to start over, trying to make new friends, trying to be her own person. And see Lucas and Maya, she remembers all the hurt she felt from the two people she used to care about. All of that trying, just disappeared. But what stuck with her was the part ‘Lucas still likes her,’ but that’s what Zay thinks it can’t be true, she doesn’t want it to be true. 

**INT. APARTMENT 317- DAY:**

A knock on the door gets the attention of Maya, hoping Isadora calls for food or something. Her excitement disappears, as she opens the door. It’s Lucas with a frozen pizza in his hands.

> **MAYA:** [disgusted look on her face]; Eww it’s you.
> 
> **LUCAS:** [sarcastically] It’s good to see you too, Hart. I brought food.
> 
> **MAYA:** Cheap ass pizza? Friar you don’t have taste. [a beat] But I’ll accept it, cause it’s food.

Maya grabs the pizza from Lucas, and is not impressed.

> **MAYA:** It’s still frozen.
> 
> **LUCAS:** Well, I didn’t say it was cooked. 

The two shared a laugh, their banter is simple, quick, they make fun of each other and press each other’s buttons. A lot. And the fact they seem normal than the rest of the gang, there’s not awkwardness or anything...they’re just talking. Maya attempts to cook the pizza, so she preheats the oven.

> **LUCAS:** So where’s Smackle and Riley? 
> 
> **MAYA:** Riley is with Zay getting her stuff, and Smackle is in her room preparing for uni...I’m sorry Isadora [eye rolls] she apparently hates being called Smackle now.
> 
> **LUCAS:** Uni doesn’t start until like 2 weeks.
> 
> **MAYA:** I know [whispering] nerd.
> 
> **ISADORA:** [off screen] YEAH I CAN HEAR YOU!! KEEP IT DOWN!!

Lucas and Maya look at each other, holding their laughter. University is two weeks away, why is Isadora studying? 

> **LUCAS:** So how are you? We haven’t talked in forever…
> 
> **MAYA:** The last time we talked [a beat] wasn’t pretty, and I kinda preferred that way. 
> 
> **LUCAS:** Maya-
> 
> **MAYA:** I’m good, Friar. Really great, seeing you and Riley in one day was the icing on the cake! On a crazy day. [a beat] I’m surprised you didn’t offer to be her prince charming, [mocking tone] you’re always the one to come to the rescue. 

Lucas looks confused at her, but Maya knows what he’s doing. She knows why he’s here, he wants to see Riley.

> **LUCAS:** I wasn’t coming just to see Riley {Maya scoffs] 
> 
> **MAYA:** You’re a horrible liar, Huckleberry! I’m guessing this was your plan to get back together, huh?! 
> 
> **LUCAS:** That is not true, Maya! Why are you acting like this? 
> 
> **MAYA:** Because you very clearly still like her! And this whole thing is just a way to talk to Riley, [a beat] I saw the way you looked at her, Lucas!! You still have feelings for her!! This is your fault for what happened!!
> 
> **LUCAS:** OKAY!! It was my fault that me and Riley broke up!! And everything that happened during senior year, was my fault! Are you happy? 
> 
> **MAYA:** That’s not good enough, Friar!! You haven’t changed one bit! And Riley will never forgive you for what happened! She is too good for you!!
> 
> **LUCAS:** Well she's too good for you too!! And just like me, Riley won’t forgive you too!! 
> 
> **MAYA:** that’s not- 
> 
> **LUCAS:** It is Maya!! She’ll never forgive you or me for what we did!! AND YOU AND I KNOW WHY OUR RELATIONSHIP, DIDN’T WORK IN THE FIRST PLACE!!

Relationship? Maya was stunned at what Lucas said. Maybe he was right, Riley wouldn’t forgive them- Riley and Lucas' relationship ended at the time Riley and Maya’s friendship fell apart. Both of them know when they lost Riley- they lost a part of themselves. Things got intense, as Lucas and Maya were standing side by side, looking at each other. They’re tired and exhausted from their yelling, but their personal conversation had a third person listening. 

Riley was standing in the empty living room, carrying her boxes. She heard everything. Every. Single. Thing. Out of frustration, she walked to her new room dropping the boxes on her bed- grabbing her purse, car keys and phone. Lucas and Maya call her name, asking where she’s going and if she’s okay. But she ignores them, and closes the door quietly as possible. 

Although it might seem Riley is fine, Lucas and Maya know she isn’t. Isadora opens her door, rolling her eyes. She can’t deal with all the buildup emotional drama surrounding Riley, Maya, and Lucas. She leaves the apartment too.

> **ISADORA:** You guys are fucking idiots!! My god!! I can’t believe this!!

* * *

**YOUR INSTRUMENTAL CUE- Home by Edith Whiskers:**

**EXT. RAND’S APARTMENT- PARKING LOT- DAY:**

The sound of the piano quickly comes into this scene, Riley walks to her car and starts the engine. She’s leaving, she sits in the driver’s seat with tears forming- she was holding back her emotions for too long. And there’s so many emotions- sadness, anger, she can’t explain it. It’s too overwhelming for her, her hands are shaking, her heart is about to explode, but worse is her breathing, it seems she can’t catch her breath. It’s like the feeling of drowning, she can’t get herself out of the water and there’s no one to save her- she feels helpless.

> **RILEY:** Thunder, lighting [heavy breathing] 

Riley continues repeating the phrase over and over, as she calms down. Her heart and breathing slowly returned to normal. Riley feels more lost than ever.

 _I hope, let me come home_ … _is wherever I’m with you._

Riley grabs her phone and begins to text someone, she needs someone who understands her- more than her parents and her former friends. When she gets a response, Riley places her phone on the cup holder wiping her tears and begins driving to her destination. 

_I’ll follow you into the park, though the jungle through the dark. Girl I’ve never loved one like you._

**INT. APARTMENT 318- KITCHEN- DAY:**

Zay is preparing the ingredients for his and Lucas’s dinner. Lucas is with him, helping out- chopping tomatoes, garlic, etc. It’s the least he could do. He’s preoccupied with the recent fight between him and Maya, he has moved on from what happened. He's a better person now- that’s what he keeps telling himself that. 

> **LUCAS:** I’m an idiot
> 
> **ZAY:** Tell me something I don’t know.
> 
> **LUCAS:** Like I mess up everything...again. 
> 
> **ZAY:** Again tell me something I don’t know. [a beat] So what are you gonna do about it?

But he’s thinking about what Maya said: that he still likes Riley. It was great to see his friends again, but they’re not the same anymore either. They got off the wrong foot, maybe he can start over with his friends. But the past is in the past.

 **INT. RILEY’S CAR- MOVING- DAY:**

_We’re laugh under we think we died, barefoot on a summer night. Nothing new is sweeter than with you._

While driving, Riley looks around to make sure she knows where she’s going. But she’s in the right place-it’s another apartment complex- she turns to the parking lot and parks her car. Her phone received a message.

**_I’ll be downstairs waiting for you._ **

**EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING- PARKING LOT- DAY:**

Taking a deep breath, Riley got out of the car and sees her brother ELLIOT MATTHEWS (20) sitting on the stairs, he was waiting for her. Elliot spots Riley, walking towards her giving her a tight hug. It seems they haven’t seen each other, in a long time. 

> **ELLIOT:** It’s good to see you, Riles.
> 
> **RILEY:** [smiles with glee] You too, I’ve missed you. He is-
> 
> **ELLIOT:** Yeah he is, don’t worry I told him he’s just [finger quotes] ‘getting ready’ for your session. 

_Home is wherever I’m with you._

Riley smiles as Elliot lets her into his apartment building, the song ends as Elliot closes his door we cut to-

* * *

**INT. RAND’S APARTMENT- 4RD FLOOR- DAY:**

-Isadora is walking up the stairs, with her headphone helping her ignore the outside world- aka the unnecessary drama of the return of her old friends. She needed to calm down, she’s been acting like a girl version of anger from Inside Out- it her first day has been insane...and it’s gonna get a lot weirder.

While walking through the hallway, she glances at Farkle Minkus- half asleep on the floor with rolled up sleeves and his jacket on the floor besides the locked apartment 419. He looks like a mess, and for a second Isadora didn’t even recognize him.

> **ISADORA:** [confused] Farkle? 

With no response, Isadora walked towards him flicking his forehead; surprisingly it worked.

> **FARKLE:** [startled] What? WHat?! [looks at Isadora] Isadora?! [adjusting to a sitting position] Is that you?
> 
> **ISADORA:** In the flesh, what are you doing here? 
> 
> **FARKLE:** You know...just waiting for a frie-
> 
> **ISADORA:** You live here don’t you?
> 
> **FARKLE:** [not hesitating] yeah..I do.

They let out a laugh- like Lucas and Maya, it feels normal. Isadora asks if she can sit next to him, Farkle nods. He notices Isadora is stressed out, he asks what she’s doing here.

> **ISADORA:** Um...I live here?!
> 
> **FARKLE:** No, I mean why are you here? [a beat] I thought you were a genius. [Isadora looking offended] You looked pissed, with this whole angry aura. 
> 
> **ISADORA:** First of all, I am a genius. And second of all...Riley, Maya, Lucas and Zay are here! So I’m trying to dilate my aura.

Farkle’s eyes widen, all of his former friends are here- just like him. The chances of them being together after high school were one and a billion- the universe is funny isn’t it? 

> **FARKLE:** Dilating your aura? Isadora that’s not a thing.
> 
> **ISADORA:** Well to me it is, [both laugh, it was genuine] it feels so overwhelming, and for some reason [a beat] it just makes me…
> 
> **FARKLE:**...uncomfortable? [Isadora nods]

For Isadora, she always had trouble with social interactions- anything that involves personal affection or just normal interaction in general makes it difficult for her sometimes. It makes her feel more distance from people- like what just happened between Riley, Maya, and Lucas. 

> **FARKLE:** Well, that hasn’t stopped you before. I mean you were valedictorian! You beaten me! [a beat] Don’t let it affect you, you never let anything get you away from your goals, Isadora. So why is this affecting you?

With all the answers, Isadora doesn’t know this time. But Farkle is right, she never let anything get in the way of what she wants. And what she’ll remember is she beat her ex-boyfriend for the valedictorian spot. She thanks Farkle for their talk, but there’s a dyer question that must be asked:

> **ISADORA:** Why aren’t you in your apartment?
> 
> **FARKLE:** My key doesn’t work, I talked to the landlord [a beat] and let’s just say...we got off the wrong foot. 

Isadora asks for his keys, Farkle hands them to her. She inspects the house key, it has a huge keychain with the number **19** . But the inscription on the key itself has the numbers **319**. 

> **ISADORA:** Farkle don’t you have glasses? 
> 
> **FARKLE:** Yeah but they're in my new apartment.
> 
> **ISADORA:** I thought you already-
> 
> **FARKLE:** No the movers moved my stuff like a week ago.

Oh my god!! Lucky! But Farkle continues to explain, he only needs his glasses if it’s up close and small words- but he doesn’t really need them. Isadora can’t grapple with the fact that Farkle: A. doesn’t know where his apartment is. B. had movers to move all of his belongings without hard work. And C. forgot to get his glasses. He’s truly a rich idiot!!

> **ISADORA:** Well, this isn’t your apartment. You live on the 3rd floor. [pointing on the engraved key, and its numbers 319]. Apartment 319. 

Farkle looked embarrassed, as Isadora gives a small smirk. Literally the dumbest thing he has ever done.

> **FARKLE:** Well embarrassing!
> 
> **ISADORA:** I thought you were a genius, [Farkle covers his face, still embarrassed] 

No need to be embarrassed, Farkle! Isadora tells him she'll be his guide to the 3rd floor- since you know she lives there and he can finally meet his old friends- also because she really doesn’t want anymore drama. Farkle smiled, realizing she’s far better than him. 

> **RILEY:** [pre-lap] thanks for this, by the way. I know it was kinda last minute. 
> 
> **ERIC:** It’s no big deal, you're my niche after all.

**INT. ERIC’S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- DAY:**

Riley is sitting on the couch, while her uncle ERIC MATTHEWS (40’s) is sitting opposite from her with a notebook in hand. He is obviously at work, Eric is the newly establish therapist for Riley’s old school (and besides her parents, Eric is the one that understands her)

Riley continues to talk to Eric about her moving out of the nest for university, and seeing her former friends for the first time- flashbacks and how that resulted in her worst panic attack yet.

> **RILEY:** It was the worst I’ve ever gotta since [a beat, quietly]...senior year. What do I do? Move out? Move back in with mom and dad? I could switch schools! Who am I kidding? Maya and Lucas are at NYU...I’m bound to see them!!

Eric takes a moment, just listening to her. He understands where she is coming from, seeing her old friends after 2 years and everything that happens- must be surprising. He knows she can’t move out, owning an apartment on your own is expensive as hell and where she’s living is close to NYU. But most importantly, Riley took a huge step in her young adult life- it was a big change, she can’t back down now- she wants to find her part in the world, own her way.

> **ELLIOT:** [off screen] you can start over with them..

Both Riley and Eric turn to see Elliot standing near the kitchen, clearly eavesdropping on the conversation. He knows he isn’t a therapist or anything, he’s studying law! But she has a chance to start over with her friends.

> **ELLIOT:** I’m not saying you should forgive them just like [snaps] that, but if I had the chance to see my old friends during uni [a beat, walking towards Riley sitting down next to her] I would take it.
> 
> **RILEY:** [hesitate] I don’t know, Elliot…
> 
> **ERIC:** I think Elliot might I have a point, niche. [straightening up from his seat] I know seeing them is completely overwhelming, think about it as a fresh start, a reset. Like Elliot said, it doesn’t mean your friendship becomes [snaps] like that! But it's a start. 

Eric explains how he wishes he got more time with his old friends from high school and college, he’s still in touch with a couple of them Shawn Hunter, Angela Moore, and Rachel McGuire to name a few and others like ‘he who shall not be named.’ 

> **ELLIOT:** you mean Jack-[Riley covers Elliot’s mouth]
> 
> **ERIC:** The point is, think of university as a fresh start, because in the end high school doesn’t define you or your actions. I’m sure they’ve changed, you’ll be surprised. [Riley looks down, thinking] You’ve come so far, Riley. You can’t just turn back now.

Although Eric is very supportive of Riley’s decisions, he has a point- they might have changed for better or worse- but she doesn’t have to be like the old times, who wants that. It’s a new start for her, she’s out of the nest, she’s in her sophomore year of uni-doing something she loves, she’s in the steps of finding herself. There’s no turning back now!

 _A fresh start._ The sentence echoes in Riley’s head, she ponders what both Elliot and Eric said. It’s not an order for her to do, it’s her own choice she can make.

> **ELLIOT:** Damn that sounded like something Dad would teach, [turns to Eric] how come you didn’t become a history teacher? 
> 
> **ERIC:** because that’s not how history teachers teach.
> 
> **ELLIOT:** you’ll be surprised! [laughs] 

**INT. APARTMENT 317- LIVING ROOM- DAY:**

A knock on the door alerts Maya as she emerges from her new room, she opens the door realizing its Lucas again. She tries to close the door, but Lucas stops her just in time. 

> **MAYA:** Argh! It’s you again, [using all her strength to close the door]
> 
> **LUCAS:** Maya-we bought a peace offering!! I made a pizza-
> 
> **MAYA:** putting a frozen pizza in the oven isn’t cooking!
> 
> **ZAY:** and I made spaghetti and meatballs. Just let us in please, we made dinner!

Maya isn’t listening at all, finally able to shut the door. Lucas and Zay look at each other, Lucas was hoping to fix things- he was trying to do good. As soon as Maya closed the door, Riley is seen walking up the stairs coming back. Both Riley and Lucas look at each other, with Zay as the bystander.

> **LUCAS:** Hi
> 
> **RILEY:** Hey [she smiles] um what are you doing?
> 
> **LUCAS:** Well I know we got off the wrong foot so, um we made dinner but-
> 
> **ZAY:** But Maya would let us in.

Riley walks towards her door, as Lucas and Zay clear the path, she unlocks the door Maya is waiting for her distancing herself as Riley enters the apartment- crossing her arms. However Lucas and Zay are waiting outside the apartment, not wanting to get killed by Maya Penelope Hart. 

> **RILEY:** [exhales] It’s been a crazy day! Let's just [a beat] let’s just  **start over** .

The three of them are confused with what Riley said, however Riley turns to Maya extending her hand-she wants to give Maya a handshake.

> **RILEY:** Hi, I’m Riley Matthews. Nice to meet you! 

The first thought that comes to Maya’s mind was- _what the fuck is happening?_ But then again Riley is too nice for her own good, however, she might be right. Maya looks at Riley, unsure if she wants to ‘introduce’ her to her old best friend. She shakes Riley’s hand.

> **MAYA:** Maya Hart. [giving a small smirk] 

Riley turns to Lucas and Zay, still not entering the apartment, unsure of what to do. 

> **RILEY:** Are you coming or what? 

Lucas and Zay look at her, she’s not kidding she really wants them to start over. With Riley’s invitation, they decide to enter the apartment. And introduce themselves.

> **ZAY:** Well nice to meet you Riley and Maya, I’m Zay!
> 
> **LUCAS:** And I’m Lucas. 

As cheesy as it sounds-it is-it’s kinda sweet. Even though there’s still some tension between them, but right now it’s all put to the side. The four of them help prepare dinner, it begins a new chapter for their story. 

* * *

**YOUR INSTRUMENTAL CUE- Turning Page by Sleeping At Last (start @ 0:30):**

**EXT. APARTMENT 319- DAY- LATER:**

A hand appears holding a key trying to unlock the door, it fits the lock and it opens. The camera reveals Isadora is the one who opened Farkle’s newly established apartment, and she is amazed! We don’t see the apartment reveal, but with Isadora’s reaction it must be amazing; contrast with Farkle’s reaction- he’s unamazed he’s used to it. 

_I’ve waited for a hundred years, I’ll wait a million more for you_

> **ISADORA:** Welcome to your new home, Farkle Minkus!
> 
> **FARKLE:** [grateful] Thank you, Isadora. 
> 
> **ISADORA:** It’s no pro-
> 
> **FARKLE:** I’m not kidding, [a beat] if it wasn’t for you I would be-
> 
> **ISADORA:** [interrupting him]-died on the 4th floor, dressed in a suit? 
> 
> **FARKLE:** I was gonna say, lost, but yeah. 

The two laughed, Isadora promised not to ever say anything about this incident ever to anyone. It’s Farkle Minkus at his most dumbest, and a genius being that dumb is more embrassing.

_Nothing prepared me for…_

> **FARKLE:** Yeah I only had 2 brain cells that time.
> 
> **ISADORA:** Even your 2 brain cells are smarter than that!! 

Isadora then said goodbye to Farkle, but Farkle insisted he walked her to her apartment- even if it’s across from his. It’s the least he could do, Isadora shrugs and the two walked together. Once they got to Apartment 317, they discover the door is wide open

_But I’ve been living more…_

**INT. APARTMENT 317- DAY- LATER:**

Riley, Lucas, Maya and Zay are on the floor eating dinner- they’re having the thing of their lives. Both Isadora and Farkle are standing amazed, like witnessing something beautiful in space. It was wonderful.

> **RILEY:** Isadora? Farkle? [the rest turned to see Isadora and Farkle excited] Oh my god!! Farkle it’s been so long!! 
> 
> **FARKLE:** [waves} Hi Riley. [more nervous] Hey guys...long time, no see. It’s good to see my new neighbors! 

_Your love is like a turning page, only the sweetest words remain_

Although Maya, Lucas, and Zay are surprised to see Farkle in this cheap apartment, it didn’t bother them yet, but right now it’s about the six of them hanging out like the old days. Riley offers them to join, and Isadora and Farkle gratefully accept. Thus a montage begins, with them eating Zay’s cooking and Lucas’s frozen pizza. We see them laughing and talking, while we don’t hear what they’re saying; we can see the smiles and joy on their faces. Ignoring everything awful that happened between them, and for once be glad they have the opportunity to see each other again. Although they know this small gesture isn’t gonna fix their friendship in a snap, it’s a start. It’s a start.

**INT. RILEY’S BEDROOM- NIGHT:**

The sun starts to set, as it becomes the end of a crazy first day on her own. Riley has finished 60% of her unpacking, and it’s a good time to stop and rest for the night. But there’s one more thing, she grabs the box- the box she last packed earlier in the episode- reaching in for the photo of her friends. She smiles, as it brings so much joy, Riley flips the picture frame with something written on the back:

**_No matter what happens, we'll always be together! <3_ **

Riley ponders over this quote, 2 years ago she thought that promise was broken forever. Maybe it never did, the universe could have separated them forever- yet it reunited them at this apartment. Everyone deserves a second chance, it’s time for that to happen. Riley places the photo on a makeshift nightstand- 2 large boxes stacked on top of each other. With everyone in their respected rooms, Riley walks into the living room opening the door to the balcony. Unbeknownst to Riley, we have an insight to what’s behind close doors.

**INT. ISADORA’S BEDROOM- NIGHT:**

Isadora is preparing for university once more, with sunlight as her light source, reading and highlighting on a paper copy of her business textbook. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, with a couple of strains loose. Although university is in a couple of weeks, Isadora isn’t wasting time on studying- she looks stressed and tired, but hopefully it’s all worth it in the end. 

**INT. ZAY’S BEDROOM- NIGHT:**

Zay is seen changing his clothes- not his pajamas, but to a bland blue shirt and black pants (contrast to his more colorful attire). He’s in a hurry, grabbing his backpack and a fast food worker hat, Zay is going to work. Since he hasn’t decided on what he wants to do, he might as well get a job working any day/ anytime of the week. He isn’t thrilled working this late in the evening, but he has to suck it up.

As Zay leaves his bedroom, the camera pans to another room: Farkle Minkus’s

**INT. FARKLE’S APARTMENT- NIGHT:**

Farkle is on the couch, where there’s nothing but darkness- every curtain in the room is shut- and the only light source is from his laptop. His eyes are entranced by the screen, showing the Columbia University’s website. But he isn’t looking at the business program he’s in, instead the science program. He scrolls through all the opportunities, the science program has to offer- all things he wishes he could do. Farkle sighs and closes his laptop, fully engulfed in his dark apartment.

**INT. MAYA’S BEDROOM- NIGHT:**

Maya is on her bed, drawing on her sketchbook. She’s finishing up her sketch from earlier in the episode, finally about to sketch the missing face- or the missing piece to her. Once she’s done, we get to see her finished piece- _it’s her and Riley_. In the drawing they look so happy together, which brings a smile to Maya’s face. She has always loved Riley, but she keeps telling herself she’s confused, it’s a phase...just a phase. She’ll figure it out soon. 

**EXT. APARTMENT 318- BALCONY- NIGHT:**

Lucas is on the balcony looking at the sunset. Zay tells Lucas he’s going to work, Lucas says goodbye to his best friend. However his mind is preoccupied, he’s thinking about what Maya said to him earlier. 

_Because you clearly still like Riley_

It’s been echoing in his head. He can’t stop thinking about it, but the past is in the past- it shouldn’t be revisited.Besides it he still has feelings for Riley, she isn’t going feel the same way- not anymore. Because right now, he needs to focus on his future. The past is in the past. 

**EXT. APARTMENT 317- BALCONY- NIGHT:**

Just like Lucas, Riley is on her balcony also looking at the sunset. Riley is hopefully for the future, even if change scares her, she knows she’ll be okay. Riley takes a deep breath in...then out, she’ll be alright. As the sun sets, this crazy day goes down in history as the start of a new beginning. And there’s a lot in store for them. 

**END OF 1x01!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! you finished the FIRST EPISODE OF UNI-LIFE!! I'm still new to this, so it must not be good. My goal is to post, an episode once every two weeks- or once a month. Hopefully you like it!


End file.
